Life is changing
by Ms-Montana
Summary: Tony and Ziva have to face a new life-challenge. Will they make it? Begins in the middle of season 7. Tony and Ziva all the way. My first TIVA fanfic, so please be gentle. Chapter 16 up now!
1. I don't like hospitals

Life is changing

Chapter 1: I don't like hospitals.

* * *

_Ziva's POV: _

_That hurts. I don't like bullets in my arm. This idiot shot at me. But I will survive it. That what's the doc said. __Abby came to the hospital immediately. __She was so scared, like every time anybody of us is hurt. Ducky said I would survive too. But the bullet still hurts. It's evening, it's dark and I have to run after a marine. Sometimes I hate my job._

"Miss David? You can go now." Doctor Winston said. He gave her some pills: "No alcohol and no other pills tonight and it would be better if you don't drive for this evening." Then he went out of the room. Ziva lied on the hospital bed while the whole team stood around her.  
"You will do desk duty the next few days, McGee and I have to go to the director now." Gibbs said, with a coffee in his hand and went with McGee out of the white hospital room.  
"Bye. We see us tomorrow." McGee said and followed Gibbs.  
"I and Abby have to go now too." Ducky began.  
"Yes, because we have jobs to do." Abby ended the sentence and they went out too.  
"Now only I'm here." Tony laughed. Ziva took her shoes and clothes and went to the toilet. 3 minutes later she came back, with her normal clothes on.  
"I need a taxi. I'm not allowed to drive." she said.  
"I can get you get home." Tony suggested.  
"You don't have to."  
"Don't talk back to me every time." Tony said and left together with Ziva hospital.  
"I don't like hospitals." Ziva pointed out.  
"Don't you have one in Israel?" Tony asked and smirked. Ziva looked at him and punched his left arm."  
"Can't you let it be? Sure we have one, but I don't like them there either."  
"If you say it." Tony still laughed and he opened the car door.  
***************************************************************************

Ziva opened her eyes. She looked out of the window next her bed. It was deep night. She looked to her alarm clock and tried to see what time it was. 00:52 in the night. She felt cold. Ziva tried to catch her blanket, but she couldn't raise her arm. She looked around and saw that someone had wrapped his arm around her. It was Tony. Ziva put his arm away, pulled at her blanket and turned round to sleep again.  
"You are awake?" Tony wanted to know and rubbed his head.  
"Yes, and you are in my bed." she answered.  
"Ziva, I was the one who drunk your mini-bar, not you." he said with a laugh.  
"I know Tony, I only said."  
"Can I get a part of the blanket too?" Tony asked still laughing. He didn't wait for an answer. He took the whole blanket, put it over him and Ziva and wrapped his arms around her again. He was asleep immediately. Ziva closed her eyes to and wanted to sleep. But she couldn't stop smiling. She loved this moment too much.

**Hope you like the chapter. Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS. I own nothing.**


	2. The American Way

Life is changing

Chapter 2: The American Way

* * *

Something loud woke Ziva up. She looked around, realized that it was her alarm and switched it off. She stood up and went into the bathroom. Ziva looked into the mirror for about 5 minutes, and then she took a shower and threw on some clothes, a black shirt and blue jeans. When she walked out of the bathroom, she stopped in the door. She starred at the bed, especially at Tony. He still slept. Ziva stood there for some time. She took the duvet, pulled it away and put Tony's clothes on him.  
"Wake up. Work. Or Gibbs kills us." Ziva said to him and went to the kitchen. Tony stood up, put on his clothes and followed her.  
"Good morning. Thanks for the nice waking-up. And Gibbs's won't kill you. Only me, because you are sick." he said.  
"Just get up. I want to keep my job." Tony rolled with his eyes. Ziva gave him a cup of coffee.  
"Do you want to talk about last night?" Tony began.  
"Don't know, do you?" she answered.  
"Don't know too." he said with a confused smile.  
"Then we say nothing. Just a night. You were drunk and I… I was normal." They walked out of Ziva's apartment and drove to the NCIS.

* * *

Tony looked at his watch. 23:07. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Only he, Gibbs and Ziva were in the office.  
"Can I go home?" Tony asked.  
"Yes go home. You too Ziva." Gibbs said. Tony stood up immediately, took his bag and walked to the elevator.  
"Hey, wait!" Ziva shouted. Tony turned round and opened the elevator door again.  
"Thanks." she said.  
"What do you do tonight?" Tony asked.  
"Nothing. Going home. Reading a book. Going to bed."  
"You read? No TV? No movies? That's not the American Way."  
"What is the American Way?" she asked.  
"Going home. Get some fast food. Switch on the TV. Something like that and…"  
"And what Tony?"  
"And this." Then Tony kissed Ziva. They stopped when the elevator door opened.  
"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Ziva asked worried.  
"Why not? What should happen?" Tony didn't know what she means.  
"If we split up, we can't work together." she told him.  
"That wouldn't be different to the situation now." Tony answered with a smile.  
"Good, only one question: My flat or yours?"


	3. I'll kill you Tony

Life is changing

Chapter 3: I'll kill you Tony

* * *

"What movie is this?" Ziva asked, while she ate some popcorn.  
"I don't know. Ocean's 13, I think. Yes it is." Tony pushed the play-button and sat on the couch together with Ziva. They were a couple for 7 weeks now, since their night together.  
"How many movies have we seen in the last 7 weeks? 30? Ziva asked.  
"Maybe." Tony said with a laugh and kissed Ziva on the forehead. After the end of the movie they went to bed. But Ziva couldn't sleep. Something was going through her mind. But she didn't know what it was. She tried to forget this feeling, but she couldn't. After a while she fell asleep.

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes. She starred at the wall and took a deep breath. She looked at the watch. 04:39. Sunday. No work. But this wasn't Ziva's problem. She walked out of the bedroom, got dressed and left the flat. When Tony woke up, he wondered where Ziva was. He searched for a note, but he couldn't find one. So he went to the kitchen and made some breakfast: Chocolate rice. Half an hour later Ziva came back.  
"Where have you been?" Tony asked.  
"Not now." she answered and went to bathroom. There she stayed for 10 minutes.  
"Ziva, I'll come in, O.K.?" Tony said through the door. He opened the door and saw Ziva – sitting on the floor.  
"Are you O.K.?" Tony asked worried. She didn't answer him. Tony bended down to the floor and sat next to Ziva. She still didn't say anything. Ziva only gave him something. A positive pregnancy test.  
"I'll kill you Tony." Ziva said and starred at the white bathroom door.

**Hope you like the chapter. Please review it very much. So I know what I have to do in the next chapters.**


	4. Feelings, thoughts and plans

Life is changing

Chapter 4: Feelings, thoughts and plans

* * *

Ziva sat on a chair in the kitchen and drank some tea. Her head was full of thoughts and completely empty at the same time. She searched for a plan. Ziva always had a plan. The first she hadn't had one, was when Tony had killed Michael. But now she didn't have a plan either. Tony sat on a chair next to Ziva. They didn't say any word since they had left the bathroom.

"I don't know what to say. I mean… you are pregnant. How could this happen?" Tony asked and broke the silence. He looked into Ziva's face. There wasn't any emotion.

"How do you think it happened, Tony?" she said, staring at her cup of tea.

"Ziva, tell me, what do you think? Do you feel anything?" he asked.

"Tony, can you please let it be? I don't know what to think or feel. I know nothing. I feel nothing. Except fear."

"Do you want to become a mother?" Tony asked directly. He didn't even know an answer for this question for himself.

"No, I'm not the type woman for that. For finding Mr. Great…"

"It's Mr. Right or Mr. Perfect." he interrupted her.

"Tony! Again: for finding Mr. Right, fall in love, get married, have children and going on. I like children- if they aren't mine. I want children, but in the future and not now." Ziva explained and looked at Tony.

"And what shall we do now?" Ziva didn't say anything for a while. She waited with an answer, but then she said.

"I think… I think it's the best idea, if … we don't keep the baby." she said finally. She didn't want Tony to know, but this was the hardest sentence in her life.

"What do you mean? Just…" Tony answered back angrily.

"Stop it Tony! I don't want to discuss at the moment. It's not you decision." Ziva went out, took her jogging-shoes, some warm clothes; it was December; and left the apartment. Tony hammered against the table, so the cup of tea fell on the floor. Then he went into the living room and switched on the TV, but only starred into the air. He couldn't concentrate on anything. Tony didn't even realized what he was watching.

* * *

Ziva ran through the park. This morning was very cold. She even could see her breath. Running had always helped her thinking about complicated things. Ziva still was mad about Tony. She hated it to be pushed in a way, she didn't like. And this discussion was even worse. They hadn't even told the team about their relationship. At a tree Ziva stopped. She couldn't run anymore. She just stood there and breathed in and out. Again and again. She thought about the last few years. Since she knew Tony nothing in her life had been normal. Everything had changed. Ziva looked around and saw a young woman with a little boy in her arms. The little boy tried to catch some snow, which was falling from the sky. His mother watched him and smiled at him. Ziva turned around and ran again. She felt the cold. She wanted to go home again. But she didn't want to talk to Tony. Ziva didn't know if he wanted to have the baby or not. She had interrupted him when he talked to her.

* * *

Ziva opened the door. She tried to be as quiet as possible as sneaked into the flat. She looked through the rooms and saw Tony – sleeping in their big bed. Ziva put her shoes away, went to the bed and sat down. Then she annoyed Tony till he woke.  
"Hey, you are back." he said a little bit tired.

"Yes, you see." she answered.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." Tony apologized.

"I'm not." Ziva said.

"I thought you would say something like that."

"Tony, do you want children?"

"Sure. It's unplanned, yes… but…" he began.

"I don't know. Let me some time thinking. I had some time. And…." Ziva couldn't end the sentence. She could see in his eyes, what Tony felt.  
"Don't say it." Tony said, kissed Ziva and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

**Hope you like ****the chapter. Please review it and… don't know what to write. Please tell me how you want the story going on. I have some plans but please feel free to tell me.**


	5. And now?

Life is changing

Chapter 5: And now?

* * *

"Why do they always run away?" McGee asked after drank his coffee out. Today they had caught a Petty Officer who also worked as a drug dealer.

"They don't know that we will get them anyway, if they run if they don't." Tony said he was a tired as McGee. Ziva watched them.

"You were lucky. You have a cold." McGee said to Ziva.

"Yeah, true." she answered. But it wasn't true. She only had pretended that she had a cold. Ziva felt really good. But she and Tony had an agreement. Ziva would avoid field work till they had decided everything.

"My computer doesn't work very well today." McGee realized.

"Then repair him McGeek. I think this is you job, isn't it McDeep-Six?" Tony asked him while he threw some yellow paper balls in his waste basket. McGee didn't answer him and Ziva looked at him badly. McGee saw this.

"God Ziva, you look at him like you are his mother or his wife and he did something bad." McGee said. Now Ziva stared at him madly. Tony and Ziva didn't tell the team about their relationship, even after 9 weeks.

"Don't say that again." she answered back shortly.

"Sorry." McGee tipped on his computer, Tony threw more paper balls and Ziva only looked at them.

"Why do I pay you all?" Gibbs said who was standing on the stairs behind them. The three looked around and tried to find an answer.

"Why didn't you say anything, Zee?" Tony asked quietly.

"Shut up." she talked back furiously.

"Home, everyone. You won't do anything helpful today." Gibbs said shaking his head.

"Hey Ziva, want to get something to eat and talk?" Tony asked, as he grabbed his bag.

"No. I don't discuss anymore. I already told you." Ziva immediately walked to the elevator.

"What happened between you and Ziva?" McGee asked worried.

"Nothing for your new novel, McSpy." Tony said and followed Ziva to the elevator.

"Stop, can you please wait Ziva?" Tony asked. Ziva looked down on the floor but she opened the doors again so Tony could get in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to say something wrong." Tony began, trying to see what Ziva did.

"It's ok; I didn't want to be so mean. It was just…" Ziva tried to say.

"Your hormones?" Tony asked laughing.

"That's not funny. Maybe you are right."

"Why do you think so?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?" Ziva was confused. She didn't understand was Tony wanted to say.

"I mean why you don't want children. Because I don't have a problem with them." he explained.

"I don't know. I'm… I'm just … scared." she finally said.

"You and scared?" Tony asked.

"Don't look at me like that. Yes, I'm scared. Running after suspects, working undercover… no problem. But being a mother scares me. It really does."

"That's the only reason?"

"The only reason? We haven't planned this baby." Ziva was about to freak out.

"Hey, calm down. If you are scared I could do something for you. I could help you. But please don't make a mistake."

"We had so many discussions, do you know Tony? Do you remember?" she asked.

"I know and I remember." Tony said. Ziva looked down her body to her stomach. It was flat… until now.

"You know I'll kill you, if you leave me alone with this… everything. This baby-thing." Ziva said.

"Is that a "We are having a baby"-yes?" Tony asked.

"It is. But I'm still scared."

"That's ok. I'm too. But we will handle it." Tony said and kissed Ziva.

"And now?" Ziva asked.

"I don't have a plan." Tony said. Ziva looked at him and then punched his arm.

"What was this for?" Tony asked confused.

"Lying at me, that you have a plan and know what to do." she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Hello everyone, hope you like the chapter. Now they have finally decided to have a baby. I have some ideas how it should go on, but I'm still deciding, so it may take some time till the next chapter. Maybe I have a great idea. Please review.**


	6. Graduation Day at Harvard

Life is changing

Chapter 6: Graduation Day at Harvard

* * *

Ziva and Tony sat on the couch and were watching TV and eating pizza.

"We have to tell the others." Tony said.

"Why?" Ziva glanced at him.

"Tomorrow is you first appointment. And we have to go to work."

"Tony, we don't have to. Tomorrow is the inspection, you remember?" Every year some inspectors came to the NCIS and looked if everything was, like it should be. Then only some teams had to stay at the NCIS. Last year Gibbs' team had been there and this year they didn't have to.

"Yeah I know, but this was only luck." Tony wasn't very happy, to hide the pregnancy like a secret.

"I don't want to tell them now. And why do you always complain?"

"When do you want to tell them? When you are 8–months pregnant or when you are holding a baby in your arms?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"I think when he or she graduates at Harvard University." Ziva answered. Tony looked at.

"We will tell them, Tony." Ziva said.

* * *

Today was very important. Tony and Ziva sat on two black chairs in the light-rosé painted room. Then the door opened. A young woman came in.

"Good afternoon. My name is Dr. Amber Carter. And you are Ms. David, right?" she said and took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Yes." Ziva answered.

"I'll ask you some questions first: Morning sickness?"

"No."

"Many women would kill for this. Any other problems?"

"No, just feeling tired."

"That's normal. O.K., I'll take and ultra sound. Please lye on the doctor's couch." Ziva stood up and lied down. Tony stood up too and stopped next to Ziva. Dr. Carter put something cold on Ziva's stomach and began the appointment. "Here you can see the baby." she said. Tony and Ziva looked at the monitor, but they couldn't see very much.

"I can't believe that this is a baby." Ziva said. Dr. Carter laughed.

"I hear this very often. If I believe this picture the baby was conceived 10 weeks ago. I'll get you some vitamin pills." she told them and left the room.

"10 weeks, that would be the night I had driven you home from hospital." Tony said.

"Or the next day, when you explained me the American Way." Ziva remembered him. Dr. Carter came back and gave Ziva the vitamin pills.

"So I will see you in 5 weeks again. And here is the ultra sound picture." They left the doctor's office. Suddenly Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo? But… Sure… Good."

"Who called you?" Ziva asked when her phone rang.

"David? Yes… o.k."

"Did this answer your question?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs." Ziva answered.

* * *

"Hey Ducky, what do we have?" Gibbs asked after door opened, Ziva followed him into the morgue.

"Hello Jethro, I haven't begun his autopsy yet." Ducky answered. Gibbs left the morgue again and Ziva wanted to do the same, but Ducky stopped her.

"Is everything O.K. with you? You look a little bit pale." he said.

"Everything is O.K. Ducky." Ziva answered him.

"No morning sickness?" Ducky asked. Ziva made a confused face.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Ziva, I'm a doctor for a long time now, even only one for the dead. But once I studied medicine." he said.

"Please don't tell the others. I will do it now." Ziva said.

"Sure, but answer me a question: Is Anthony the father?"

"Yes, he is. And Ducky: I never have morning sickness." with these words Ziva left the morgue.

* * *

"How was the inspection" Tony asked McGee.

"Good, we made it." he answered.

"Go home. It's almost midnight." Gibbs said.

"Great." Abby shouted. She stood next to Tony. The other team members were as happy as she was.

"We can go home?" Ziva asked coming up from the elevator.

"Yes." McGee said. They all took their bags.

"There is one thin I have to say." Ziva began. The team looked at curiously only Tony smiled at her.

"What Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm pregnant." then she took her bag and walked down to the elevator. Tony followed her.

"Is it already graduation day at Harvard?" he asked smirking. Ziva punched at his right arm, Tony laughed, took her hand and they went into the elevator, while the whole team was watching them.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Please review. For now I have no idea what the next chapter will be. Disclaimer: I own nothing****. Everything belongs to CBS.**


	7. Do you never learn it?

Life is changing

Chapter 7: Do you never learn it?

* * *

Ziva and Tony stood in the elevator, looking at their feet. They were both very nervous. It was 5 o'clock in the morning. They hoped they were the first in the office.

"Gibbs kills us." Tony said.

"Why?" Ziva asked. She knew the answer, but she really hoped that it was different.

"We broke Rule 12. And I got you pregnant. That's even more…. difficult."

"Difficult?" Ziva couldn't stop laughing.

"Do you really think Gibbs never broke Rule 12?" Ziva asked laughing.

"No. Do you know something I don't know?" Tony looked at her in an interested way. Ziva starred at the door.

"I know nothing." Ziva said and walked out of the elevator. Tony stopped the interrogation and went to his desk. Only some agents were sitting at their desks – Gibbs too. Ziva and Tony sat on their desk quiet and switched on their computers. Gibbs took a deep breath and some coffee.

"You know that you broke Rule 12, do you?" he asked them, looking at his coffee. Ziva glanced at Tony and so did he. They didn't know what to answer.

"Boss, we… it's… Ziva can you say something?" Tony looked at her and saw Ziva angry face.

"Sure I say something. But I don't know what. It's our problem if we break Rule 12."

"No, if this matters to the team it's not only your problem." Gibbs looked to Ziva and Tony. They both didn't know an answer.

"Tell Vance." Gibbs said after a while. Tony and Ziva made a shocked face.

"Why?" they said at the same time.

"Just do it. You will work on the desk and here in the office, Ziva." Gibbs said.

"So you don't matter the relationship?" Tony asked. Gibbs stood up, slapped Tony's head and said:

"No, I don't. Congratulations."

* * *

Ziva looked at her watch every 2 minutes. Tony watched her.

"The time won't run faster if you look at the watch the whole time." Tony said. It was 8 o'clock. They both waited for Vance to show up at the NCIS to tell him about the pregnancy. The elevator door opened and McGee and Abby came out. They saw Tony and Ziva and came up to them.

"Good morning." they said.

"Morning McHappy." Tony answered.

"Are you O.K.?" Abby asked, while starring at Ziva.

"Yes. Why not?" Ziva was a bit confused and Tony hardly hid laughing. McGee put down his bag and starred at the group.

"I mean because…" Abby tried to say this sentence, but in some way she couldn't.

"Because I'm pregnant? Everything is O.K." Ziva said. At this moment Vance walked next to them, up the stairs and in his office. Tony and Ziva looked after him and then they stood up. McGee starred at them.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"Don't know McAnnoying. I think I go to Vance, change my job and work as a mathematic teacher." McGee rolled with his eyes.

"Will you ever stop making fun out of everything?" McGee asked. Abby laughed.

"He never will, Tim." Ziva answered for Tony and pulled him on his tie to the stairs.

* * *

Tony knocked at the door and they waited for a sign to go in.

"Yes?" Vance said. Ziva opened the door and they walked in.

"What can I do for you Agent DiNozzo? Agent David?" Ziva looked at his desk and Tony on the floor.

"You talk." Ziva whispered to Tony. He glanced at her with a confused face.

"Yes. Uhhm… Well…" Tony began. Ziva put her left hand on her head.

"You aren't good at it." she said.

"Good. We are a couple and Ziva is pregnant." Tony said.

"I'm proud at you Tony." Ziva said with a sarcastic voice. Vance looked at them, but he couldn't believe what he had heard the moment before.

"And why are you telling me this?" Vance asked.

"Gibbs told us to. And he said I should ask what to do now. I mean working here and things like that." Ziva said.

"Desk duty. No chasing after suspects. No interrogations. You can ask the relatives of the victims, but no suspects." Ziva knew this was normal, but she didn't want to give up her normal work.

"Good." she said. Tony opened the door and they wanted to leave the office.

"Congratulations." Vance said and worked with the files on his desk.

"Do they all think I'm sick?" Ziva asked Tony.  
"No, you are just pregnant. That's nothing." Tony answered.

"I don't like your sarcasm." Ziva said.

"Stop me." Tony chased her while the walked down the stair to their desks.

"Do you never learn it Tony?" Ziva asked and punched his arm.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review. I really loved the last reviews, so I wrote really fast to give you this update really soon. I think the next chapter will set some months later, but I don't know till now. Just write your ideas.**


	8. Who has the worst father?

**A/ N: There were some things with Tony's background (Spanish or Italian)**** in the show, but I never got it totally. So in the story his father's background is Italian and his mother's background is Spanish. I hope you don't mind it, but it's a bit important for this chapter and for next one.  
A/N2: I really want to thank Rose Aarac, that she gave me the advice to check my story again. Thanks. I changed some of the mistakes. I hope it`s better now. If you find another mistake write it. Thanks.**

* * *

Life is changing

Chapter 8: Who has the worst father?

* * *

"This today was…" Ziva began. She sat on the soft carpet on the floor and drank some tea.

"I know what you mean." Tony answered out of the bathroom.

"Now Gibbs, the team and Vance knows. Maybe we should tell it your parents too." Tony came out of the bathroom and sat on the couch behind Ziva.

"Bad idea. Really bad idea. Never." he said. Ziva looked at him confused.

"Why?" , was the simple question she asked him. But Tony didn't have an answer.

"If we tell my father, we will tell your father too." he said and switched on the TV.

"There is a difference between your father and mine. "

"Which?" Tony mumbled while his mouth was full of popcorn.

"My father is the director of the Mossad and heartless and your father is…" Ziva didn't know anything about Tony's father. Only that he wasn't a very good father for him.

"My father was the director of a technical firm. Nothing great, but he is worse than your father." Tony ate more popcorn.

"What did he do that you hate him that much? And what is his name? I don't even know it." Ziva never asked this. And Tony had never told anyone. He knew why Ziva hated her father.

"His name is Andrew Marcus DiNozzo."

"Marcus? Like Anthony Marcus DiNozzo?" Ziva laughed. She always joked about Tony's second name.

"Yes. Don't laugh. My grandfather even had this name. Alessandro Marcus DiNozzo. But back to the story. He always quarreled with my mother, he drunk too much; he did everything a father shouldn't do. My mother died when I was 15 and after her death, he drunk even more. 6 months later he married a second time. My stepmother Corinne. I don't know her very well, because I was at boarding school. Another thing he did to me. At the age of 18 I moved out and attened a college."

"What were the name of you mother?" Ziva never knew how much Tony hated his father.

"Lenora." Tony looked at Ziva and waited for a sign and he got one.

"Lenora? That's a Spanish name."

"I know. Her parents came from Spain to New York and then my mother moved to Long Island, when she married my Dad." They talked about Tony's family and about Ziva's. But after 30 minutes Ziva said.

"We will visit your father and your stepmother in Long Island." Tony sighed, but he knew that he wouldn't win this fight.

"We will tell you father too." he said again.

"No. Again Tony: My father is worse than your father."

"Do you want to play "Who has the worst father"?" Tony looked at her smiling.

"Every time, because I'll win." Ziva laughed.

"Whatever you think."

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer.**** Here a little sneak peek for the next chapter. Then Tony and Ziva are in Long Island meeting Tony's father. And you will see who won the "Who has the worst father"- fight and if they tell Eli David about the pregnancy. Please review.**


	9. Families are exhausting

Life is changing

Chapter 9: Families are exhausting

* * *

"This house is… big. And expensive. And…" Ziva starred at the house, no villa, in front of her.

"Nothing great." Tony answered. He had seen this house often. He had spent his childhood in this house. He knew that it was really big, but he knew it already.

"Nothing great? Are you O.K.?" Ziva asked. Tony looked at her and the expression in his face was really bored.

"Can we fly home now again?" Tony and Ziva had taken some days off, without work and took a flight to New York. Then they drove to Hampton, Long Island. Where all the rich lived.

"Why tell him, Ziva? Nobody can see that you are pregnant, so…" Tony tried to find a good explanation but they all weren't good, even Tony knew this.

"In the 12th week you can't see anything." Ziva got rid of Tony's try to fly home again. Ziva went up the garden and rang the door bell. Tony still stood at the white fence. After 1 minute the door opened and a man stood there.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked, very unfriendly. Ziva looked around, but Tony still stood at the fence.

"My name is…" she stopped and shouted to Tony.

"Get up here. Now!" Tony slowly walked to the door. The man starred at him strangely.

"Anthony? What do you do here?" the man asked.

"Hello father. This wasn't my idea." Tony only looked at the floor. Ziva saw that he didn't want to stay in front of his father.

"Do you want to come in?" Tony's father asked. Tony tried to give the answer but Ziva was faster.

"Sure we want, right Tony?" Tony just nodded to make Ziva happy. They went into the big house and Ziva almost stopped breathing.

They went into a big front hall. On the right side there was a wending staircase where you got up to the first floor. Everything was bright and painted in light colors. They followed Tony's father Andrew and entered the living room. A black couch was the dark point in the room. One wall was completely out of glass. The other walls were painted beige. In front of the couch was a glass table with some magazines, newspapers and a coffee cup on it. Beside the black couch stood a same colored chair in which a woman sat. She had short blonde hair and wore a pink blouse and a brown skirt. Ziva thought that this must be Tony's stepmother Corinne.

"We have guests." Andrew said and walked to the black couch. The woman starred at Tony and then she recognized him.

"Anthony! Hello. It's a long time since I saw you the last time." she stood up and greeted him.

"Hello Corinne." Tony said and it seemed that he was bored. He stood there without a move and only watched the white carpet.

"Anthony, you didn't tell us the name of your companion." Andrew said, while he watched everything the two guests did.

"Ask her. She can talk." Tony answered back. Corinne shook her head.

"What's you name?" Andrew asked Ziva. She looked at him and Tony.

"My name is Ziva David." Ziva thought that she was a little bit misplaced. This seemed to be so unreal and fake.

"And who is she?" Corinne asked Tony.

"She is my girlfriend." Tony answered. Andrew and Corinne looked at them really confused.

"You never introduced one of your girlfriends to us." Andrew said.

"Yes that's new." Corinne added.

"Again: This wasn't my idea." Tony didn't want to talk to his father and Corinne.

"Whose idea was it instead?" Andrew asked.

"Ziva's." he said. Ziva only stood next to Tony remaining silent. Now she felt even more displaced.

"Why are you here?" Corinne asked. Andrew sat next to her and wanted to grab the news paper on the desk.

"Telling you that Ziva and I become parents." Tony said. He leant next to Ziva and whispered in her ear.

"Can we fly home now? Because I think this becomes a drama in a moment." Ziva looked at him angrily. But Tony was right.

"You mean you got her pregnant? You aren't even married. I mean…" Andrew shouted. He was really angry. Tony just shook his head and looked away.

"Do know now, why I didn't want to come here?" Tony asked Ziva. Ziva just gaped at Tony's father. She tried to find the right words to shout at him.

"Is that your problem? Tony said you are an idiot and a bad father. First I didn't believe this, but now I know that he is right. You shout at your own son just because that he will be a father himself? And not being married won't kill anybody." She turned around and left the house. Tony followed her immediately. Ziva stood at the white fence and looked at the house.

"I warned you." Tony said.

"I know, but I haven't thought that they are that… you know what I mean."

"Sure, I do. Can we fly home again?" Tony almost begged.

"O.K., we go home again." Ziva said.

* * *

Ziva stood in front of the snack automat and kicked it.

"Do you want to kill the automat?" Tony asked who suddenly stood behind her. Ziva took the chocolate bar and turned to Tony.

"I'm hungry." They went to their suitcase. Tony sat on a bench and said with a subtly voice.

"You remember who of us won the "Who has the worst father?"-fight?" Tony smirked.

"You won." Ziva said. Tony was really annoying.

"And you know what this means? You will tell your father too." Ziva wanted to avoid this but Tony had her mobile phone in his hand already.

"Good. Give me the phone." Ziva grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"_Eli David?_" the voice on the other end said. Ziva didn't know what to say. She remained silent for a moment but then she said.

"Hello."

"_Ziva?_" her father was really surprised.

"I just call you to tell you that I'm pregnant. Bye." Then she pushed the red button on her phone.

"Better now?" Ziva asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Tony answered. Ziva sighed.

"This day was exhausting." she said.

"Families are always exhausting." Tony said and they went to their gate.

* * *

**Hope you**** liked the chapter. Please review the chapter very much. This chapter is a little bit longer than my other chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to CBS. Only the mistakes are mine.**


	10. Freaking out

Life is changing

Chapter 10: Freaking out

* * *

_16__th__ week:_

It was early in the morning when Ziva came to work. Today was Tony's day off and so only Ziva had work. When she walked up the elevator, McGee greeted her already.

"Morning Ziva." Ziva sat on her desk and tried to be as friendly as possibly.

"Morning, McGee." Since she was pregnant everyone was extra friendly, extra nice, extra everything. Ziva hated it. There was a sentence she had heard in many American movies, she had watched with Tony: "I'm not sick, just pregnant." Ziva had always thought this was just a stupid sentence. But now she really loved it.

"Are you O.K.?" McGee asked. Ziva looked at him strangely.

"Why not?" she knew the answer already, but if he asks stupid questions, she could do the same.

"Just because… you know, you are pregnant. You shouldn't stress yourself." McGee said.

"Thanks for the advice McGee." Ziva didn't want to be friendly anymore.

"McGee, Abby found a relative from our victim, we have to interrogate her. Ziva, you go to Ducky and ask him what he has for us." Gibbs said who came up from the elevator. They grabbed their things and left the office. Ziva walked to the elevator and went into the morgue 5 minutes later. She was really happy that McGee left, because she didn't want to talk about her health and her pregnancy anymore.

"Good morning Ziva. I think Jethro told you to come here. I only can say that the victim died from exsanguination. The knife in his heart killed him." Ducky explained and showed her some X-rays.

"Good."

"And Ziva, is everything O.K.?" Ducky asked. Ziva rolled with her eyes.

"Sure." she almost wanted to scream but she said nothing.

"Did you know that your baby is about 5 inches long and weighs 0, 22 lb?" Ducky asked Ziva.

"No, I didn't." Sometimes she was a little bit shocked about Ducky's knowledge.

"Just one thing: Could you please get these blood samples to Abby?"

"Sure." Then Ziva left the morgue and went into the elevator. Ziva went to Abby's lab and put the samples on the desk.

"Hi Ziva, how are you?" Ziva almost freaked out.

"Good. Ducky told me to give you the samples. I have to go now, write a case file you know."

"I will test them." Then she looked at Ziva's stomach.

"It's so cute. You can already see something." Ziva looked at her stomach too. It was just a little bit but now everyone could see her pregnancy.

"I know. 16th week." Abby annoyed Ziva, but she didn't say anything.

"I have to go to work again." Ziva said and walked out of the lab into the elevator. She took a deep breath.

* * *

Ziva looked at her watch every minute. _17:31 o'clock._ Because they got a second case Tony had to come to the NCIS. Ziva took a box with case files and put them on Gibbs's desk. Tony stood up and went to the men's room.

"You shouldn't carry something that is so heavy." McGee said behind Ziva. Ziva rolled with her eyes and ran after Tony. She entered the men's room short after him. Tony looked at her.

"How often will you go in here? This is the "men's room"" he joked. Ziva took a deep breath.

"I'm freaking out Tony. McGee gives me advices what to do now. Ducky tells me facts about the baby I never wanted to know. And Abby only stares at my belly. I have put on 5, 5 lb and you just laugh about it. I freak out!" Tony stopped laughing immediately and tried to find the best words, so she won't freak out more.

"That's normal Ziva. You aren't the crazy ninja anymore. You become a mother and they just try to help you. And I try this too, but it helps to laugh about you." he said. Ziva crossed her arms in front of her body and starred at him, like she wanted to kill him with her looks.

"That's not funny, Tony. They all think they know what's best for me. But even I don't know. And you, making fun of everything, don't help very much. I'm really scared. And if I get even one more advice of McGee I'll kill him with one of his book." Tony couldn't stop laughing. Ziva punched him.

"Can you stop this punching-thing? You are doing this since you are pregnant. But if you kill McLittle with his book, I want to see that. I will try to be a better help, O.K.?" Ziva tried to be mad at Tony but she couldn't.

"Good. You don't know how much I hate my hormones." she said.

"I think I know. And now out with you." Tony took Ziva's shoulders, turned her around and shoved her out of the men's room. After Ziva's finishing time she waited for Tony. He came to take his things. Then he turned to McGee.

"Stop giving advices, McOprah. You aren't good at it." Tony said. McGee looked after Tony with a baffled expression in his face.

"Am I good at this?" Tony asked Ziva. She laughed.

"Sure, better than in being serious." she said and they went home.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review it.**** On the beginning of the story, I'll write the pregnancy week, so everyone knows and I don't have to get it in the story, and maybe someone overlooks it. I don't know very much about pregnancies, but I searched for information at several websites and I hope that they are right, because I want to describe the pregnancy and the story as true and exactly as possible. I begin to search for a name now, so if you have ideas or suggestions just write them in your review. I have already chosen if the baby is a girl or a boy, but I won't tell you now, because it will be a surprise. I don't think I will update before Christmas, but I'll try. If I can't: I wish you a Merry Christmas!**


	11. Questioning Tony and a funny visit

Life is changing

Chapter 11: Questioning Tony and a funny visit

* * *

_20__th__ week:_

At one afternoon, Ziva sat on the couch in the living room. In her one hand she held and ultra sonogram that had been taken today and in the other hand a book. All around on the floor stood moving boxes. Some days ago Tony had decided Ziva's moving out of her apartment. He had boxed in all her stuff and moved it to his apartment. Now he looked for the perfect place for a nursery.

"Shall I paint it blue or pink? Oh sorry, I don't know if it's a girl or a boy." Tony said, while he carried the last carton up in the apartment. Ziva looked at him bored. She was weary of it.

"Tony, I told you already. I don't want to know if it's a boy or a girl." Ziva wanted it to remain a surprise.

"Come on Zee. You are as curious as I am. And you don't like surprises."

"True, but this is a good surprise. And you can paint the room yellow." Ziva said, concentrating on her book. Tony shook his head.

"Have you ever seen a room for a boy, which is yellow?" Tony really wanted to know if he would be the father of a boy or a girl.

"Tony, you can paint it after the baby is born. I will be in hospital for some day, during this time you can paint it." Ziva hoped this compromise would be right for Tony.

"You are right with the room. But toys? And clothes?" He tried to annoy Ziva even a bit more.

"Boys and girls can play with teddy bears. And you can buy white clothes. Or green or yellow clothes." Ziva was on the edge of her nerves.

"O.K. I will stop it. But I really want to know if it's a boy or a girl. And we can decide a name then too."

"Just decide a boy's name and a girl's name. That's light. Have I answered all your questions?"

"Sure you have. And did you mean easy, when you said: That's light? Because the right version is "That's easy."" Ziva took a deep breath.

"Tony, go and pack out my stuff, or I'll throw my book after you." Ziva shouted. Tony opened the boxes immediately and put the things on the right place. Ziva only read in her book.

* * *

"Are you in a better mood now, than this afternoon?" Tony asked, in the evening, when he and Ziva were lying in bed. Ziva, who cuddled next to Tony, just ignored his question.

"I was in a good mood Tony, but you teased me. And if you have seen one of you stupid movies, you should know that nobody should tease pregnant women. But I'm in a better mood than this afternoon." Tony looked at her and he felt a bit sorry.

"Can you take away this book? You are reading it the whole time. What is it about?" Tony took away Ziva's book and tried to read it, but it was written in Hebrew. Ziva tried to catch the book but she couldn't.

"Stop Ziva. That's not good for the baby." Tony said and gave her the book back. Ziva looked at him and was surprised. Tony realized her surprise.

"Why do you look that surprised?" he asked.

"It's the first time that you say something like: "That's not good for the baby." I'm impressed." Ziva answered. Tony kissed her and then he put his hands on Ziva's belly.

"You can try to feel a kick. The baby often kicks in the last days." They remained silent for some minutes, till Tony felt a real hard kick.

"Wow, if it's a boy he will become a soccer player or a football player and if it's a girl she will be a ballerina." Ziva laughed.

"Yeah, O.K. And we should find a name. I don't want a nameless baby, if he or she is born. I have heard about babies, which were nameless some days or even 3 weeks. And this is something I don't want."

"Yeah, me too. But you have to promise me one thing." Ziva tried to guess it, but she had no idea.

"If it's a boy he won't have the name Anthony or Marcus. Just promise me this." Tony said. He didn't like his name very much. Tony was good, but Anthony was like he was an old man. And Marcus was a really bad name.

"I promise, if you promise me the same thing: If it's a girl she won't be named Ziva." Tony nodded.

"Okay, not Anthony, Marcus or Ziva. I can live with that." They both laughed, when Ziva's mobile phone rang. She stood up to answer it.

"David? Hello…" Then it was silent. She didn't say even one word and after about 20 seconds she put the mobile phone on the desk again.

"Who was it?" Tony asked a bit worried. Ziva came to bed again.

"My father. He will visit us next week."

"Ziva, it's not funny to joke about this. He hates me." Ziva shook her head.

"This is no joke. He really comes. He said he will call me, where we will meet. And I know that he hates you, but he doesn't know that you are the father." Tony closed his eyes, took a deep breath and laid his head on the wall behind him.

"This is going to be a very funny visit." he said, Ziva nodded and did the same as he: Closed her eyes, took a deep breath and laid her heads against the wall behind him.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. I said, that I wouldn't update before Christmas, but I got some reviews and wanted to update. It's cold outside and I was bored, so I wrote even faster. Please review. Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS. I own nothing.**

**P.S.: Someone asked me, why my chapters are so short and I want to explain it: I really hate to read a chapter with 2,000 words, because they are so long and hard to read. That's why my chapters are a bit short sometimes. Hope you don't mind it. And again: Merry Christmas! Lol**


	12. Hebrew insults

Life is changing

Chapter 12: Hebrew insults

* * *

_22__nd__ week:_

"This is going to be the beginning of the end." Tony said to Ziva. It was 7 o'clock in the evening and they were sitting in a restaurant. He was really nervous. Eli David was… Ziva's father. He was the director of the Mossad. It was his business to catch bad guys. Tony didn't know, if getting pregnant his daughter, making him to a bad guy in Eli's eyes. Sometimes Tony was afraid of Ziva. But her father was even worse. Ziva could see Tony's nervousness. It was really obvious.

"I'm as nervous as you, but I think everything will be good." Ziva played with her fingers.

"You aren't allowed to be nervous. That's not good for the baby." Tony said. Some days ago he had bought 3 pregnancy books and since then he told Ziva every single minute what the baby can do now and what is good and bad for its health.

"I know Tony, you told me this already. You told me also, that the baby can hear now, everything we say." Ziva had listened to him yesterday, when he had read almost the whole book. And she hadn't thrown any of the books after him. She was proud of herself, for this.

5 minutes later Eli David entered the restaurant. Tony took the menu and put it in front of his face. When Ziva saw this she began to laugh.

"Hello Ziva." Eli said and took a seat. Tony still held the menu in front of his face.

"Hello." Ziva didn't know what to say. Her father in front of her and Tony's face hidden behind a menu made her speechless. Not many situations in her life had managed this.

"And who is the young guy with the menu-face?" Eli asked. Ziva looked at Tony and laughed again. She wasn't sure if he wanted to do this the whole evening. Tony still held the card in the air. He was afraid. Of a guy that sat in front of him and would maybe kill him. Tony put down the menu slowly and made a stupid face. Eli's got angry immediately. He wanted to shout at Tony.

"DiNozzo! You…" Ziva interrupted him immediately.

"Can you be nice to Tony?" Ziva asked. Eli wanted to give another answer, but Ziva's look stopped him. He couldn't say anything. This guy wasn't the right for his daughter. Eli knew that he wasn't a very good father for Ziva, but he knew that Tony wasn't the right man for her.

"No, I can't. I mean… He…" Eli was speechless. Tony starred at the table. Ziva just tried to smooth down the differences.

"Please. Just one time." Ziva begged. She didn't want a fight between her father and her boyfriend. This was the last thing she really needed. Eli stood up from his seat.

"I'm sorry Ziva." Then he said something in Hebrew, but Tony didn't even understood one word. The more he said, the more Ziva got angry. After his speech she shouted at him like she never did. In Hebrew of course. Almost the whole restaurant starred at them. Eli was impressed, but not in a good way.

After her blowup of temper he left the restaurant. Ziva looked really angry. Tony could see this. And Ziva was angry.

"What did he say?" Tony asked. Ziva starred at him wondered, until she realized that he didn't speak Hebrew.

"That you are an idiot. You are the wrong guy for me. It would be better for me if you aren't here. And things like that. It's an unless list of insults." Ziva answered. She felt bad now. This was a really bad idea. Tony had been right.

"You want eat something? Just a bit?" Tony looked straight into Ziva's brown eyes. He could see her anger and even some sadness.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go home." Ziva said, stood up and left the restaurant. Tony looked at her and followed her after a moment.

* * *

"Better?" Tony asked. He sat in front of Ziva and held a cup of tea in his right hand and some cookies in his left.

"Yeah, a bit. If you feed me like this, I look like a whale in some weeks." she answered, but that didn't keep her from eating the biscuits.

"You don't look like whale, more like the cookie monster." Tony laughed and pointed at her black shirt, which was full of small crumbs.

"What's the cookie monster?" Ziva asked. Tony looked at her like he had seen a ghost.

"You don't know the cookie monster? Have you ever seen the Sesame Street? Do you even know what the Sesame Street is?" he talked that fast, that Ziva had even problems to understand him.

"No. And again: What's the Sesame Street? I haven't even heard about this street. Where is it? Virginia? Baltimore? Long Island?" Ziva guessed some places, where Tony had lived, but after every place Tony laughed even more. After 30 seconds he fell from the bed onto the floor.

"Sesame Streets is a TV show for children. It's played by puppets. It's very American. Like "All my Children."."

"Are you teaching American things again? And what the devil is "All my Children"?" Ziva laughed and asked. Tony made a suffering face and rubbed his.

"No Zee-vah. Not "what the devil", it's "what the hell". And "All my Children" is a soap opera. I hope you know what this is. Please say yes." Ziva slapped him like Gibbs always did and laughed.

"Sure I know. And don't correct me always."

"Otherwise you wouldn't learn to talk." Tony joked and she slapped him again.

"Do you want to do something frustrating?" he asked. Ziva looked at him confused.

"What is it?"

"Searching for a baby name." he answered and smiled.

"No, not this evening. In some weeks. Maybe." Ziva answered. This was the last thing she wanted to do this evening. So she and Tony spent that evening in front of the TV. With a lecture of "Sesame Street" and "All my Children".

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Please, please review. Sorry for the**** long update-time, but New Year and an important English test (I got a B!) stressed me a bit. Sorry again. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Sesame Street or All my Children.**


	13. How to name a baby

Life is changing

Chapter 13: How to name a baby

* * *

_24__th__ week:_

"Ziva, what's the name "_Aatami"_? I have never heard anyone who is named like this." Tony said and read the other names on this site. In his hands he held a baby name book named _"The best100, 000+ names ever for you baby". _

""_Aatami"_ means the same as Adam. It's Hebrew and I like it, but it's not very popular here." she calmed him down. Ziva corrected some paper files she hadn't finished at work, on the desk, while Tony lay on the couch like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh, okay. They should rename this book. "_100, 000+ ways to ruin your child's whole life with giving it a name"_. Ziva laughed and looked at Tony.

"Tell the names you like and don't criticize the others." She said and worked at the files again.

"Okay. For a boy I would say Noah or… Brian. I don't have more. And for a girl…. I don't know. It's easier for a boy." he sighed and went through the book again.

"I know. I have only 2 names for a boy. Like Aaron or Ben." she said and made the same face expression as Tony. Choosing a name wasn't easy.

"Why can everyone have a name except us?" Ziva asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony was confused. He knew that Ziva didn't like this thing, it only frustrated her.

"Yesterday I saw a pregnant "mum" and she wore a pink shirt with the print: "_Emily is sleeping in here"._ I thought about calling a doctor for a moment." she answered. Tony laughed and almost spilled out his coke again.

"Tomorrow, at work, we ask the team." he suggested.

"Tony, no. Please. They will tell us a million of suggestions." she moored.

"That's the idea behind it." Tony answered.

"Do you really think there will be even one good idea?" Ziva wasn't very convinced by this idea.

"Just a try and now stop working and get in front of the TV." Tony said and clapped on the place next to him on the couch. Ziva laughed and sat next to him.

* * *

"McGenius, you aren't very imaginative, when we talk about names, see "_Deep Six",_ but we need baby name. For girls and boys. Your ideas." Tony stood in front of McGee's desk and starred at him. McGee starred back; meanwhile Ziva sat in front of his desk too. He was the first one, they wanted to ask.

"That wasn't nice, Tony" he complained.

"I don't have to be nice. But I'm the older agent and you do what I tell." Tony ordered. McGee just shook his head and Ziva shrugged.

"Good. For a boy… let me think a bit. Maybe… Liam. And for a girl… Theresa." he had no idea, if they liked the names or not, but it was an idea.

"Good. Nice names." Tony said and Ziva wrote them on a sheet of paper.

"Do we ask Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"What do you ask me?" Gibbs wanted to know. He walked to the team and grabbed his gun.

"We need baby names." Ziva said.

"Don't ask me. Tony, McGee a dead couple at the Navy Yard." Gibbs said. They got their things and went to the elevator. Ziva took the sheet and went to the next station. Abby.

* * *

"Thanks, thanks, thanks" Abby shouted and hugged Ziva, so she hardly could get air.

"Oh sorry. Did I hurt the baby?" she asked immediately. Abby always hugged Ziva and she always apologized and asked, if she had hurt the baby.

"No, everything is okay." Ziva answered. She was annoyed by all this hugs and apologizes.

"Okay, so. A girl could be named Tessa, Melody, Carly or Caroline, Beverly or Natalie." Abby talked so fast, Ziva hardly could write them on the paper.

"And for a boy, I would say Chris, James, Mike, Theo or Jack." Abby had even more names.

Ziva wrote down all the names.

"Why do you know them all?" she asked.

"The names? They are all cute. And I have searched some for you. I would have told you them, if you had asked or not." Abby answered.

"Boy or girl?" she asked. Ziva sighed.

"I told you already. Tony and I want it a surprise. Only I want it to be a surprise. Tony asks me the same every day." she said.

"I understand it. And now I have to work again." Abby said.

"Thanks for the names, Abby." Ziva answered and walked to the elevator. Since she was pregnant, visits in Abby's lab exhausted her.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs went to Ducky into the morgue.

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked.

"You should learn to be patient, Jethro." Ducky answered.

"Did you find something?" Tony asked.

"Yes. He was shot with three bullets. One in his right arm, one in his lever and one in his heart. The bullet in h is heart killed him immediately. I haven't found all bullets by our female victim yet. You interrupted me." Ducky explained.

"Good. Call me when you found something." Gibbs said and left. Tony didn't.

"Can I help you Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Yes. I and Ziva search for a baby name. Can you tell us some?" Tony asked.

"Sure. Names are a difficult thing. You can choose them by their meaning or if you like the sound. A Scottish name is Alan, it's very popular. Or Annabelle for a girl. Then there are names like Arthur, Bailey for boy and girl. They all have different meanings." Ducky said and didn't stop. In his thoughts Tony wanted to slap himself for his question.

"Thanks. I have to work again." Tony said and left the morgue.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock in the evening and Tony and Ziva sat in the kitchen and ate pasta.

"And which names have you?" Tony asked.

"The one from McGee, you know them too. And I asked Abby. She had more names than we need. Here is the list." Ziva answered and gave him the sheet.

"Tessa? Melody? No, not these names. But they are better than, the one from Ducky."

"You asked Ducky?" Ziva laughed.

"Yep. His suggestion was Alan or Annabelle. No thanks." Tony answered.

"So, we are at the beginning again." Ziva asked and put away her plate.

"We are. I thought about names the whole day myself and I really like your name for a boy. Ben." Tony said.

"What do you think about the name Benjamin Liam DiNozzo for a boy?" Ziva suggested.

"Great. But I think the name Benjamin Noah DiNozzo sounds better. Don't you think so? But then we have the name problem for a baby girl. What do you think about Caroline?" Tony asked.

"Yes and No. The name Benjamin Noah is way better, but I don't like the name Caroline. I'm really into the name Elena. I like it in some way. It means sun or star." she said.

"No. I don't like it very much. But I now a name, that means the same. Stella. What you think about it?" Ziva smiled. Stella. It was perfect.

"Stella Rahel DiNozzo", she utter under her breath.

"What?" Tony asked. He couldn't understand what Ziva had said.

"The name for a girl. Stella Rahel DiNozzo. What do you think?" she asked.

"We have our names. Ben and Stella." he answered and smiled.

"Ben and Stella. It's so real now." Ziva noted.

"Yes. Did you hear that baby? You have a name now. Ben or Stella." Tony stood up and put his hand on Ziva's belly. For now everything was perfect.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. I have got so many reviews since yesterday and so I**** decided to write this new one very fast, so I don't let you wait too long. Please, please review. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**


	14. Collapse

Life is changing

Chapter 14: Collapse

* * *

_27__th__ week_

"You shouldn't be out here, Ziva. It is raining since 3 days now. That's not good for you health and it's not good for your baby's health too. You should better go to the office." Ducky said. He got out of the car and saw Ziva with the camera in her hands. It was early in the morning and the rain poured down from sky. Everything was wet and it was cold. But Ziva just smirked.

"McGee is ill and Gibbs has to play the replacement for Vance. And Tony can't be alone here. I had to help him. I'll go away from NCIS for maternity leave next week anyway. " she answered.

"No, you don't have to help me. You are just too stubborn, to hear what I say. I could handle this on my own very well." Tony answered and came out of the house.

"Do you want to question everyone and take pictures and look at the victim with Ducky?" Ziva asked sarcastically.

"I don't want, but I could do it all." he answered.

"Tony, I can hold a camera and take photos. It's not very hard to do that." she said with a winner smiled.

"Who is he?" Ducky asked. He knew that they often fought about minor things, but that was their way of communication.

"Casper Murdock, 37 and a petty officer. I already called his wife. I guess I already know how he died." Tony answered. Ducky nodded. The petty officer had a kitchen knife in his heart, so the cause of death was obvious.

"You don't look too good, Casper." Ducky said. Ziva took the last photos of the victim and then Ducky and Palmer got him into the car.

"Sit in the car. I do the other things." Tony said to Ziva. Ziva shook her head, but he took her hand and guarded her to the car.

"Wait here like a good, well-behaved little girl." he told her and closed the door.

"I'm always like a good well-behaved little girl." she said, but Tony raised his eyebrow. Ziva smiled and rubbed her head. She had really bad headache, but she didn't want to take pills. She was afraid of the baby. And she didn't want to tell Tony about it too. He would only be very afraid. Ziva closed her eyes and tried to relax for a moment.

* * *

Ziva tipped the last words of this case into her computer. It was late at night and almost everyone was at home. Except she and Tony. She sat at her desk and ended the case of the dead petty officer. Murdered by his jealous wife with a kitchen knife. Ziva hoped she would never do that with Tony. She had thought about it several times, but right now he wasn't a problem. He helped her. He told her only the half _silver__screen__quotations__, _like he called them. He even talked the baby in her belly.

"Do you want to eat something?" Tony asked. Ziva shook her head.

"No. I'm not hungry." She starred at the bright white computer screen. Her eyes hurt and she had this stupid headache, but they didn't want to go away on their own. Ziva rubbed her eyes and tipped again. Tony watched her carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure, just tired." she answered. Suddenly Ziva felt dizzy and she saw everything blurred. She felt a strange pain in her belly. Ziva stood up to get herself some water, but abruptly everything was black and she fell to floor. Tony ran to her immediately and caught her at the last moment.

"Zee? Can you hear me?" Tony was afraid and tried to wake her up, but Ziva couldn't hear him…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review. I know it's short and I know that I'm a really****, really mean person, but I had to do this and leave you with a cliffhanger. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**


	15. Just hold my hand

Life is changing

Chapter 15: Just hold my hand

* * *

Tony sat in a white, little hospital room; next to Ziva's bed. She lay there. Sleeping. She looked so weak. He had never seen her like this. She always was the strong Mossad agent. She wasn't afraid of anything. Kicked every ones ass. Tony was so afraid of her. When she collapsed… He was afraid of her. He was afraid of their beautiful baby. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning. Abby and Gibbs had been here for a while, but then Tony had sent them home. It was enough, if he stayed in hospital. The doctors still checked her blood and everything. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep. Tony held her hand, since she arrived here. This was the only thing he could do. Nothing more. And he hated it. He was useless. Behind him he heard a door open. A doctor came in.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I just wanted to tell you about the tests" he said and closed the door.

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't know where she was. After some seconds she knew that she was in hospital. Next to her sat Tony. Or better he lay. He lay on a seat, sleeping, but he still held her hand. Ziva put her right hand on her belly immediately. She remembered that she was collapsed at her desk. Now she was afraid. Afraid of her baby.

"Good morning. Are you okay?" Tony asked. He woke up and looked like a catastrophe.

"I'm fine. But what's with the baby? Is everything okay?" Ziva asked anxious. She sat up so she could see Tony better.

"You had too much stress. And your blood pressure was too high. You aren't allowed to go to work again, until the baby is born. And you will stay in hospital for the next 4 days. And after you are released from hospital, you have to stay in bed the whole time." Tony answered.

"The whole time?" Ziva didn't like staying in bed. But she would do it.

"Yes or the baby will be born too early. You are only allowed to get up, if somebody is next to you. But everything is okay with the baby." he explained.

"Okay. I think this won't be easy." Ziva answered and lay on the pillow again. Tony tried to say something but he didn't find the right words.

"I… I asked the doc… if… if it's a girl or a boy. I hope you don't mind." he finally said. Ziva rolled with her eyes. She should know it better. But she wasn't angry. Ziva knew she should be angry, but she wasn't.

"It's okay. If I'm allowed to collapse you are allowed to ask. But now you have to tell me." she said. Tony was really surprised. He hadn't expected that she would say that. This was the last thing he had expected.

"Do you really want to know it? Really?" Tony asked.

"Just give an answer. I'm tired."

"Yeah, okay. It's going to be a baby girl. Stella. She weighs too little for the week of pregnancy, but she is a fighter. Everything is okay." he answered and kissed Ziva on her forehead.

"Will you stay here?" she asked.

"Sure. I don't have to work until today." Tony answered.

"Good. Just hold my hand." Ziva said. She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Stella." she said and with these words she fell asleep.

* * *

"Stay in bed. Your blood pressure is still too high, but in a normal region. With the baby everything is okay, but you have to make an appointment in one week. And again you have to stay in bed. This is the most important thing. And no stress. Drink tea. Watch TV. Read a book. Things like that. And if you don't feel good, come here immediately. Is everything clear or do you have some questions?" the doctor asked Ziva. He held this speech for the second time now.

"I understand it. Can I go home now?" she asked.

"Don't interrupt the nice doctor." Abby said. She stood next to Tony. They wanted to get Ziva home. But Tony had to go to work again, so Abby controlled her.

"I didn't interrupt him." she answered.

"Good. You can go home now." the doctor said and left the room. Abby took the doctors place and began her speech.

"So Ziva, if you collapse again, make sure that you aren't pregnant. And don't collapse ever again. Got it?" she asked.

"Yes. I won't collapse ever again." Ziva answered bored. Tony laughed. He was still afraid of Ziva. She could collapse again, but now he would be prepared. He would do everything to prevent it.

"I get the car. You help Ziva out of the bed." Abby instructed to Tony and left the room. Tony helped Ziva out of the bed and sat her in a wheelchair.

"Do you have to ride me around in this thing?" Ziva asked.

"Sure I have." he answered. Slowly he drove the wheelchair out of the room, inclusive Ziva's clothes.

"Isn't it funny, how much we are afraid?" she asked.

"Why funny?" Tony was confused.

"First this baby wasn't planned, and now we were so afraid of her. Of the little unborn baby girl named Stella." Ziva said.

"I know. We are the perfect parents." Tony smiled.

"Perfect? Big words, DiNozzo. But I think we will make it." Ziva ended. They left the hospital and there stood Abby. They helped Ziva into the car and drove her home. Half an hour later Ziva lay in her own bed and slept.

"Tony? I have an idea. It's for Ziva Will you help me?" Abby asked. Tony looked at her interested.

"Depends on the idea." he answered and Abby told him quietly. Tony laughed.

"Great idea. Sure, I'll help you. But Ziva will kill you. I hope you know that." he said. Abby shrugged with her shoulders.

"She won't. Just leave everything to me." she answered.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review. And I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapters. That really helps. And because of all this reviews I couldn't let you wait too long.**** I think you all know what Abby's idea is, but if you don't know… Just guess.**


	16. The shiniest present

Life is changing

Chapter 16: The shiniest present

* * *

_28__th__ week_:

"Wait." Ziva said. Tony sighed.

"Just say. You must have a favorite." he bugged.

"Shh. Stop annoying me. I'm almost done." she answered. In her hands she held a book and read it. Tony tapped with his fingers on the bedside table.

"Can't you be patient?" she asked.

"Ziva, just give me an answer." Tony begged. Ziva closed the book.

"Team Jacob." she answered directly. Tony stopped breathing for a moment.

"Seriously? He's the outsider. He doesn't get the girl at the end!" Tony said. Ziva smiled at him.

"I know. You were also an outsider. And you got me. Didn't you?" she asked.

"The pregnancy makes you odd. Now sleep my werewolf." Then he bent to her baby belly.

"Don't listen to what she's saying, my little vampire." Tony whispered to their daughter.

****

Ziva was lying in her bed and read the book; Tony had put on her side table this morning. She was almost done. She was really bored. She hadn't done anything except reading and watching TV for a week now. Tony had carried the TV into the bedroom; and almost incurred a rupture to him and always put a book beside her, but Ziva was still bored. She had watched so many talk shows with so many strange guests and she often thought how crazy they have to be. She decided to sleep again. This was another thing she was doing. Sleeping. Chilling, like Tony said. Ziva put her head on the pillow and slept.

*

Suddenly Ziva woke up. She heard a strange noise that came from the living room. She stood up slowly and walked to the door. Ziva opened it and couldn't believe what she saw. The whole living room was decorated with pink balloons. Everywhere was confetti – pink. And paper streamers – pink. And in the middle of the pink party stood the whole team. Everyone was there. Abby, Ducky, McGee and even Gibbs.

"Surprise!" Abby shouted. They all laughed. Ziva just shook her head.

"Sit down." Tony said and walked to her immediately.

"We were sorry for you, because you have to stay in bed all day, so Abby thought about organizing a baby shower for you." McGee explained.

"Everything is Abigail's fault." Ducky excused. Ziva smiled. But she was confused.

"What's a baby shower?" she asked. They all gazed at her. But she wasn't joking.

"Baby party." Gibbs answered. Ziva nodded. This was the first time she had heard this idiom.

"And what do we do at a baby shower?" she asked.

"Normally playing games. But you would kill us. You only get presents for the baby. And as you can see Tony told us that you two are expecting a girl." Abby spoke so fast, they could hardly understand her.

"Presents?" Ziva said quite stunned.

"I'm first." Abby shouted and gave Ziva a pink present with a pink bow.

"Do I have to see more pink this afternoon?" she asked. Everyone nodded. Ziva opened the little gift. It was a white body with many little dark pink skulls on it. Ziva laughed.

"That's cute. Thanks." she answered. They went through all the presents. A teddy bear from Ducky, a wooden baby mobile from Gibbs and a pink baby blanket from McGee.

"Thanks." Tony said. Ziva looked at him curiously.

"You didn't know the presents?" she asked.

"Abby almost killed, when I asked her." Tony answered and gazed at Abby with an evil look. The rest of the day the team laughed and talked and had fun. This was the best day in Ziva's week. At the end of the party Abby had a last surprise.

"I have a present from all of us." she said cryptically and showed them what she held behind her back. A small NCIS-cap made for a baby's head.

"My idea." McGee shouted. Gibbs slapped him.

"Sorry boss." he answered.

*

"How was this day?" Tony asked Ziva. She lay in their bed again, this time without a book.

"Great. I like the presents. It was nice. Not as boring as the other days." she answered. Tony smiled. He was happy, that Ziva was happy. And he was nervous. Really nervous. He went out of the bathroom and placed himself next to Ziva. He stared at her strangely. She gazed at him with a curious look.

"Are you okay Tony?" she asked with a smile. Tony took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" he proposed and showed her a shining brilliant ring in his hands. It was the shiniest present of this day.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please, please review. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.**

**I'm really sorry for the long time without updating. I hope you forgive me. The next chapter is almost done, if you review very much, I'll update very soon.**


	17. DiNozzo cribs and Gossip Ziva

Life is changing

Chapter 17: DiNozzo cribs and Gossip Ziva or The American Way II

_30__th__ week:_

Tony looked around. He was overtaxed. He sat on the floor of Stella's to-be-nursery. The floor was covered with a plastic foil. The wall was painted. White. With flowers and very light pink clouds. It looked cute. He had done his best. Like Ziva wanted it. But now he had to construct the diaper changing table and the baby crib. And he didn't know how. Tony was clueless.

"Need help?" Ziva asked. She suddenly appeared at the door. She knew she wasn't allowed to get up, but it was depressing to be in bed all day.

"You aren't allowed to come in. The paint isn't good for you." he said. Ziva smiled. He always cared about her. If she wanted or not.

"I won't come in. I just asked, if you need help." she asked again. Tony shook his head. Ziva sighed.

"Are you still mad at me?" She knew he was.

"Why should I be mad at you?" Tony asked with a faked unaware face.

"Tony… I didn't say no." she tried to explain. But Ziva knew for him, she said no.

"Can you please me and go to bed again?"

"Not if you don't give a good answer."

"Like you?" Tony knew he said the wrong thing.

"_Will you marry me?" he proposed. Ziva smiled at him__.  
"Tony…" she began. He made a silly face.  
"That's going to be a no…" he said. She shook her head.  
"No. I mean yes… After Stella is born… Okay? I don't want to marry with a baby belly. I want a wedding like… in a fairytale. Okay…?" she asked. Tony sighed.  
"Will you wear the ring?" he asked._

"I'm not mad at you. I agreed in your plan." he said. Ziva wasn't sure if he had told the truth.

"I got you some help." she told him. Tony gazed at her and looked at her ring finger. There was no ring.

"Who?" he asked.

"Someone who can work with wood." she answered. Suddenly Gibbs stood in the door frame.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"I'll watch Oprah." Ziva said and walked into the bedroom. She was pissed off, because of Tony. He wasn't allowed to talk with her like that.

"Seriously?" he shouted after her. Ziva watching Oprah was like… there didn't exist a metaphor.

"You obviously need help." Gibbs stated as he saw Tony sitting on the floor.

"But it's not like working on a boat." Tony said.

"No, it's easier." Gibbs told him. Tony didn't answer. They worked in the nursery for the whole afternoon. They didn't spoke a word. Silence. It was like an unspoken agreement. Around 6 o'clock in the evening they finished their work. The little white crib stood in a corner and the diaper changing table with the same colour was built up. The plastic foil was in a waste paper basket and the room looked perfect for a little princess baby girl.

"Do you want to stay for a coffee?" Ziva asked.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Thanks for helping me. Otherwise I would've ended like Tim Allen in "Home Improvement". Maybe I would've destroyed everything or…" Gibbs head slapped him to stop him from talking.

"Shutting up, Boss." Gibbs smiled and left their apartment.

"What are we doing now?" Tony asked and looked at Ziva.

"I think I have an idea." she gazed at him with passionate look.

" "_Gossip Girl?" _You're kidding me? You really watch it?" Tony couldn't believe it. His arms were wrapped around Ziva and her belly, while she ate chocolate cookies. Again.

"You can't believe how much I like this show. Since we're a couple I'm so… American. I shouldn't be like that, but I really like it. Tonight is the episode with…" Ziva smiled and Tony stopped her with a kiss.

"Now I believe you that you aren't mad anymore."

"Ziva, I never was mad."

"Okay, it just beetled me to know, I hurt you with my answer." Ziva answered. Tony couldn't stop laughing.

"It bugged you, Zee. You aren't too American. But answer me a question: Why do you like this show?"

"I watched it first for my citizenship test, to learn something about American High Schools. I realized it's not very realistic. But the idea of someone who knows all the secrets was… it remembered me of myself a little bit. I knew all your secrets, your whole life, when we first met."

"Do you know some secrets?" Tony whispered into her ear. Ziva laughed and whispered something.

"That's an open secret. It isn't even a secret. Everyone knows." he stated.

"Maybe, but it is true. And now stop talking. I want to watch TV."

"Very American of you."

"You taught me the American Way." Ziva laughed and reached the last cookie.

"Stella is going to be a chocolate baby."

"Says the guy who has a spare tire from pepperoni pizza."

**Disclaimer: I neither own NCIS nor Gossip Girl.**

**A/N: Once upon a time, there was a fan fiction author, called Ms-Montana, who **didn't **update. Okay, bad beginning. I want to apologize, please don't be mad at me. I know the last time I updated is a long time ago, weeks ago. But in the meanwhile I broke my left wrist, I know really, really bad excuse but sadly true. And the ideas stuck in my head and didn't want to go on paper/computer. I know this chapter is really short, but I try to end the next one as soon as possible and it will be longer (hopefully). Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter and if I should go on the story after Stella is born.**


End file.
